EL CLUB BLEACH
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: 18 jóvenes, formara el nuevo club Bleach: para jóvenes perturbados, ¿si quieres saber cómo fueron elegido? ¿Qué problema tiene?, entonces entra a leerlo, te aseguramos que te reirás mucho, habrá diferentes parejas.
1. Y ASI SE FORMO EL CLUB BLEACH

Los personajes le pertenece a **Tite Kubo, quien por ser tan generoso me regala a hirako,ichigo y toshiro para mi solitad muahahahha.**

**aclaraciones:**espero que nadie se moleste por las pertubaciones que tiene los personajes,no odio a ninguno de estos personajes,solo lo hago para darles un rato de risa,espero que les guste.

**datos curiosos:**esta idea surgio mientra veia glee y malcom el de medio,se va habra dado cuenta que en la serie,el hermano menor de malcom,dewey esta en un grupo para niños pertubado por a culpa de malcom,de ahi nacio la idea de funcionar esta dos serie.

**pensamientos:**cursivas

—**:**dialogos

**"":**exclamacion de otra persona.

**nota de la autora**:disculpeme pero no he podido terminar el capitulo, **sabes una cosa¿vas ha ser papa? **proximanete lo subire pero aun no se,ya que inicia las clases la proxima semana,ademas de que esto es un regalo para todas aquellas personas que me lee XD.

**Disculpe las faltas ortográficas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary<strong>_**: **18 jóvenes, formara el nuevo club Bleach: para jóvenes perturbados, ¿si quieres saber cómo fueron elegido? ¿Qué problema tiene?, entonces entra a leerlo, te aseguramos que te reirás mucho, abra diferentes parejas.

* * *

><p><strong>EL CLUB BLEACH<strong>

**CAPITULO 1: Y ASI SE FORMO EL CLUB BLEACH**

—muy bien chicos, esperó que responda este examen con toda la calma posible y recuerde que no cuenta como calificación.

**Dos horas después, en el salón de profesores.**

—muy bien, aquí tenemos a Sarugaki Hiyori

_**Pregunta**_

_**¿Qué harías si alguien se come tu galleta?**_

_a) No harías nada_

_b) Se lo quitaría a golpes_

_c) Comprarías más galletas_

_**Hasta la pregunta es tonta, obviamente lo golpearía, es mi galleta quien se cree**_

—definitivamente, está niña esta perturbada, se va al club Bleach, ¿quien sigue?

—el siguiente es Kurosaki Ichigo

—es el joven que perdió a su madre a los 9 años

—sí, ese mismo

—ponlo en el club Bleach

—pero no vas a leer su examen

—no, ¿para qué?, ese pobre chico necesita ayuda, está demasiado perturbado, siguiente

—la siguiente es Kuchiki Rukia

_**Pregunta**_

_**¿Qué prefieres ver?**_

_a) un programa educativo_

_b) una película de terror_

_c) el programa de chappy_

_**Obviamente que la C ,Chappy es el mejor, Chappy, Chappy….**_

— ¿qué rayos escribió?

—Chappy en todo su examen

—oh por dios, pobre niña sin amor, está tan obsesionada con ese tonto conejo

—qué pena con su padre, definitivamente nada que ver con el

—el que sigue

—es Mashiro Kuna

—y bien ¿qué dice su examen?

_**Pregunta**_

_¿Crees que hay vida en otros planetas?_

_a) definitivamente no_

_b) si, creo que hay otros seré en el universo; así como existe el bien y el mal_

_c) no, son solo tonterías_

_**d) otros: hay vida en otros planetas, de hecho yo soy mitad alíen y E.T es mi mejor amigo y los ovnis son súper mega guay.**_

—definitivamente esta niña esta perturbado, el que sigue

—es Ishida Uryuu

—es el niño ¿que perdió a su abuelo y madre hace 8 años?

—si ese mismo

—yo que sepa, su abuelo está vivo y su madre es la enfermera que atendió ayer a mi hijo

Una gotita estilo anime apareció en el rostro de todos los profesores

— ¿qué haremos con él? —cuestiono uno de los profesores

—no sé, en el examen salió bien pero en mi opinión este joven está demasiado perturbado, dime ¿quien en su sano juicio estaría en un club de costura? y más que se crea Quincy

—¿qué es eso?

—no sé, es algo que siempre anda diciendo: "soy un Quincy, igual que mi abuelo, soy el único Quincy que queda

—además de que anda diciendo que su abuelo y madre esta muertos, cuándo no es cierto

—sí, definitivamente se va al club, el que sigue…

—es Hirako Shinji

—el joven que ha sido varias veces suspendido por andar espiado a las chicas en el baño

—si ese mismo

—y bien, como salió en su examen

—pues….

_**Preguntas abiertas**_

_**¿Qué te gusta hacer por las tardes?**_

_**R**__: espiar a las hermosas señoritas del último años, son tan linda y hermosa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ellas_

_**¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?**_

_**R: **__espiar a las chicas en el baño_

_**¿Qué piensa hacer en el futuro?**_

_**R: **__escribir un libro como Jiraiya*, donde ponga mis anotaciones que he recolectado espiado a las chicas_

—sí, este joven esta demasiadamente perturbado, pobre de la chicas, definitivamente estará en el club Bleach, el que sigue

—es Kaname Tosen

—el chico ciego

—sí, ese que anda en silla de rueda

—pero; no lo veo perturbado

—dime, ¿quién cree que es súper mega guay estar en silla de ruedas?, el no está invalido, solo está ciego y supuestamente — el profesor alza las manos, haciendo comilla —solo está en esa silla de ruedas, para atraer a la chicas, que por cierto no se le acercan.

—sí, definitivamente Tosen estará en el club Bleach, siguiente

—es Soi Fong

—como salió en su examen

—pues míralo por ti mismo

_**Examen personal**_

_**Nombre; **__Yoruichi_

_**¿Qué quieres ser de grande?**_

_**R: **__Yoruichi_

_**¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?**_

_**R: **__Yoruichi_

_**¿Con quién te quieres casar cuando seas grande?**_

_**R: **__Yoruichi_

_**¿Qué es lo que más amas en la vida?**_

_Yoruichi_

_**Anotación de profesor: realmente se llama Soi Fong no Yoruichi**_

—oh esta niña es del otro bando o esta niña está demasiado perturbada con esa tal Yoruichi.

—entonces ¿qué haremos?

—definitivamente ella estará en el club Bleach, siguiente

—es Inoue Orihime

—como salió en su examen

—es horrible—grito aterrada la profesora

— ¿qué? , Escribió cosas psicópatas o ¿qué?

—no, nada de eso, es solo que esta horrible su examen, no se le entiende nada

— ¿cómo?, a ver

— Mis ojos— el profesor tiro el examen de la pelinaranja

— ¿qué es esto?, ¿dialecto de alié o algo por el estilo?

El examen de Orihime estaba escrito sin sentido, había palabras que comenzaba desde el final y terminaba al principio, era algo confuso y que decir incoherente.

—no se

—muy bien, Orihime se va al club Bleach, el que sigue

—es Yasutora Sado, mejor conocido como "Chad".

—y bien, ¿cómo le fue?

—este joven solo puso su nombre, creó que a lo mejor es porque no sabe japonés, he oído que no vivía aquí, sino en México.

—No creo— el profesor vio el examen y comenzó a estudiarlo —esto es claramente una señal de perturbación

—ok, Chad estará en el club Bleach, el que sigue

—es Toushiro

— ¿y qué tal le fue en el examen?

—pues, míralo por ti mismo

_**¿Qué te gustaría hacer en tu tiempo libre?**_

_a) ver televisión_

_b) escuchar música_

_c) las dos anteriores_

_d) leer un libro_

_**Definitivamente la D, es lo mejor menos aburrido que hay.**_

_**¿Qué te gusta hacer en el fin de semana?**_

_a) ir de juerga*_

_b) salir con los amigos_

_c) las dos anteriores_

_d) estar en casa, leyendo un libro_

_**La respuesta es la D, ¿quién sería demasiado imbécil para desperdiciar su fin de semana así?**_

—definitivamente este joven es un amargado, sin vida social

—entonces que haremos con el

—se va al club

—pero….

—pero nada, es demasiado amargado, este niño que se cree ¿Qué hay que vivir la vida con seriedad? O ¿Qué chingado?, me molesta este tipo de chicos, que se creen la gran cosa

—pero

—pero nada, ese niño amargado se va al club Bleach

—ok, Toushiro está en el club Bleach

—el que sigue

—es Hinamori Momo

— ¿es la niña que admira al profesor Aizen y que siempre lo anda acosado?

—sí, esa misma

—entonces no es hay necesidad de que leamos su examen, sé va con los demás al club Bleach, siguiente..

—Matsumoto Rangiku

—oh, la hermosa jovencita con grandes atributos

—si ella misma, ¿qué haremos con ella?

—no sé, es demasiada tentación para mi

— ¿cómo?

—nada, dime como salió en su examen

—pues salió algo perturbador

—a ver

_**¿Qué te gusta hacer más?**_

_**R: **__compra ropa_

_**¿Qué haces en los días de exámenes?**_

_**R: **__ir de juerga*_

_**¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?**_

_**R: **__chorizo frito con cubierta de chocolate y mermelada encima de zarzamora con un poco de helado de vainilla y con salsa capsun_

— ¿qué asco?

—sí, definitivamente al club Bleach, el que sigue

—Ichimaru Gin

_**Preguntas**_

_**¿Animal que te gusta?**_

_**R;ssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

_**¿Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas?**_

_**R:sssssssssssssssssss**_

_**¿Con quién te quieres casar cuando seas grande?**_

_**R:sssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

—definitivamente este chico está demasiado perturbado, se va al club, el que sigue

—es Kensei Muguruma

— ¿falta mucho para sé que llene?

—no, como 3 0 4

—bueno Kensei se va al club

—pero no hemos leído su examen

—ya sé quién es ese chico, es el de cara de estreñido, definitivamente se va al club

—pero

—pero nada, el que sigue

— Abarai Renji

—se va al club

—pero aun no has leído su examen

—ya te dije que se va, ese niño esta demediado perturbado

— ¿cómo lo sabes?

—no lo has visto, tiene un monto de tatuajes

—pero ¿no por sus tatuaje lo vamos a discriminar?

—claro que si

—pero….

—pero nada, creó que es todo, ya me voy

— ¿pero aun no hemos terminado?

—elige a dos nombre y ponedlos en el club

—no creo que sea una buena idea

—solo hazlo si

—ok, está bien, ahora que tengo a los alumnos del club Bleach lo pondré en el muro de la escuela para que sepa.

**CLUB BLEACH**

**Alumnos Ingresados:**

—Sarugaki Hiyori

—Kuchiki Rukia

—Kurosaki Ichigo

—Hirako Shinji

—Ichimaru Gin

— Hitsugaya Toushiro

—Matsumoto Rangiku

—Hinamori Momo

— Abarai Renji

— Muguruma Kensei

— Yasutora Sado "Chad"

— Kuna Mashiro

—Ishida Uryuu

—Soi Fong

— Kaname Tōsen

—Orihime Inoue

—Izuru Kira Alias "Kira El Emo"

—Kyoraku Lisa

**El Alumno que vea su nombre aquí, se le comunica que debe presentarse el día de mañana a las 8:00 a.m en el salón 15.**

**Atte: La Dirección**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A la mañana siguiente, un grupo de alumnos se encontraba leyendo el anuncio.**

— ¿Pero qué demonio es esto?—grito una rubia

— ¿Qué mierda?—dijo un pelinaranja

—woow estoy en el grupo mega guau—dijo chica de cabello negro y una bolsa de chappy.

—perfecto, se ve que habrá un monto de chicas— sonrió cierto rubio.

— ¿Que broma es esta?—grito un peliblanco— no puede ser, no puedo estar en ese maldito grupo.

—Club de perturbados—leía una chica de ojos chocolates—espero que el profesor Aizen, sea el profesor del grupo—sonrió la chica durazno

—siii, más amigos para ir de juerga—dijo una rubia

—oh, soy una niña especial—dijo una pelinaranja

—Esto es una señal de los ovnis—dijo una peliverde

—Estúpidos profesores— dijo un peliblanco con cara estreñido

— ¿Alguien me puede decir que dice?, no puedo ver nada—dijo Tosen

—pero ¿porque yo estoy en el grupo?, ósea soy Soi Fong, que creen estos malditos maestros, definitivamente no iré si no está Yoruichi-sama—la pelinegra se cruzo de brazos

— ¿Qué rayos? Esto debe ser mentira, no puedo estar con esa bola de perturbados—decía cierto joven de lentes.

—Otra vez discriminado por mis tatuajes—dijo un pelirrojo—lo sabia, de seguro solo me pusieron ahí por mis tatuajes—dijo con la cabeza baja Renji.

—sssssssssssssssssssssss—dijo un peliblanco con cara de zorro

—nooo, ahora todo el mundo creerá que soy emo, malditos profesores—dijo Kira

—no me sorprende—dijo Lisa

— ¿Qué dice ahí?-pregunto Chad

—a-h-i ..d-i-ce..q-u-e..f-u-i-s-t-e…s-e-l-e-c-ci-o-n-a-d- o…e-n..e-l….g-r-u-p-o..s-u-p-e-r..m-e-g-a…g-u-a-y- dijo la Kuchiki

—eh Rukia, no crees que se lo debes decir en español-dijo una compañera—en vez de deletreárselo.

—No creo-dijo la Kuchiki—Chad me entiende, ¿verdad Chad?

Y …Así fue como se formo **el club Bleach: para chicos perturbados.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juerga*:<strong> Fiesta o diversión muy animada y ruidosa, que generalmente se acompaña de música, baile y bebidas.

_**Jiraiya*:**_personaje de la serie naruto,fue el maestro de naruto,el escribio una serie de libros eroticos,es por eso que shinji quiere ser asi XD.

* * *

><p>hola a todos!<p>

espero que les haya gustado

proximanete subire el siguiente capitulo y tratara de como reciben los padres la noticia que sus hijos esta en el club bleach,el mas afectado es byakugan

hasta la proxima

con cariño fran n.n

24/08/11

**reeditado**

**01/04/2013**

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**

**deja tu comentario debajo de aqui , vamos dime que opinas de esto xDD al menos regalame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo**

**XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D**


	2. INFORMADO A LOS PADRES

Los personajes le pertenece a **Tite Kubo ,quien por ser tan generoso me regala a hirako,ichigo y toshiro para mi solita muahahahha.**

**aclaraciones:** espero que nadie se moleste por las perturbaciones que tiene los personajes, no odio a ninguno de estos personajes, solo lo hago para darles un rato de risa, espero que les guste.

**datos curiosos:**esta idea surgio mientra veia glee y malcom el de medio,se va habra dado cuenta que en la serie,el hermano menor de malcom,dewey esta en un grupo para niños pertubado por a culpa de malcom,de ahi nacio la idea de funcionar esta dos serie.

**pensamientos:**cursivas

—**:**dialogos

**"":** exclamación de otra persona.

**Disculpe las faltas ortográficas** y por confundir **Byakuya** con **Byakugan** , ya lo corregi y le puse los tildes que me había faltado,otra vez discúlpeme por editarlo tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: INFORMADO A LOS PADRES<strong>

**EN LA MASION KUCHIKI**

—Rukia necesito hablar contigo—dijo muy serio el jefe de la familia Kuchiki.

— ¿de qué papá? —pregunto curiosa la primogénita de los Kuchiki.

—Del porque te cambiaron a un grupo de alumnos perturbados— dijo controlándose para no gritar.

—no es genial papá, estoy en el grupo de chicos súper mega guay—dijo muy emocionada Rukia

—Debimos darnos cuenta antes, como no pude ver que esta tan obsesiona con Chappy—dijo Byakuya ignorado a su hija—¡mira este cuarto! —Exclamo el Kuchiki señalado el cuarto de Rukia- esta tan llenó de todos esos malditos conejos que da hasta miedo.

—Chappy no da miedo—defendió la primogénita Kuchiki

—Rukia Chappy es mala influencia para ti, sé que me odiaras por lo que voy hace pero es por tu bien

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir papá?

— Hisana, trae las bolsas, la gasolina y los cerrilos-dijo la cabeza de la familia mientras ignoraba a Rukia.

En menos de dos minutos, Hisana llego con un paquete de bolsas negra, gasolina y una caja de cerrillo

— ¿qué vas hacer con eso papa?

—lo siento Rukia, Hisana

—si amor

—sujeta muy bien a Rukia—Hisana abrazo fuertemente a Rukia.

Y dicho esto, Byakuya fue metiendo uno a uno, los chappy de Rukia a las bolsas de basura.

—noooo—grito horrorizada la Kuchiki—no te lleves a mi Chappy panadero, Chappy rockero y mis Chappy de colecciones.

Cuando Byakuya puso a todos los chappy en las bolsas, les tiro gasolina.

—lo siento Rukia, pero para que no los busque mas lo quemaremos aquí, frente a ti.

Y el Kuchiki le prendió fuego, las llamas comenzaron a consumir todas las bolsas sin embargo poco a poco, el fuego se comenzó a salir de control por lo cual la familia Kuchiki salió del cuarto.

—buajajajaja, que arda todo, que no quede huella de Chappy—grito alocadamente Byakuya

—eh Byakuya, no crees que el fuego está creciendo más de lo que pensamos

—no creo Hisana

—Pero amor, no vez que las paredes se está incendiándonos—dijo Hisana algo alarmada.

—perfecto, también los desarenos de ese horrible papel tapiz de chappy.

—nooooooooooooooooo, papá apaga el fuego, Chappy está sufriendo, no puedo seguir viéndolo, es muy cruel—decía Rukia mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Rukia abre tus ojos, tiene que ver como se quema tu obsesión, tiene que ver cuánto dinero hay invertido ahí

—si lo sé, ahí estaba mi alcancía con casi medio millón de yenes

— ¿Que? ¿dónde ?—grito Byakuya mientras entraba al cuarto incendiado de Chappy

—eh Byakuya no te meta al incendio, da por perdida esa alcancía

Fue así como Byakuya aprendió que uno no debe ser codicioso y que no es buena idea entra a un cuarto en llamas, después de todo, había terminado con quemaduras de primer grado y para su mala suerte no había encontrado la alcancía con casi medio millón de yen.

**Mientras tanto, en la casa Urahara**

—oh mi linda hiyo-chan, no sabía ¿que esta tan perturbada? — decía Urahara al borde del llanto.

— y como no lo iba a estar, si te comiste mi galleta

—pero hiyo-chan esa era mi galleta

—cállate Urahara

—Dime papá—dijo Urahara con lágrimas en los ojos—espera un momento

Urahara leyó detenidamente el aviso, decía claramente HIYORI SARUGAKI

—oh Hiyori, ¿por qué no usa mi apellido? si soy tu padre biológico, ¿porqué?

—porque el apellido de mamá es mas guay que el tuyo; y no quiero que me confunda contigo que eres un gran FLOJONASO.

— ¿qué cruel eres conmigo?

—si aja, lo que digas flojonazo, mientras terminas de llorica como un marica, me iré a ver mi telenovela de teremari

**En otra casa**

—Ichigo—grito un hombre de edad madura

— ¿qué quieres viejo?

—No sabía—dijo entre llanto— que aun seguías perturbado con la muerte de tu madre

— ¿qué cojones dice?

—oh Masaki, nuestro hijo aun sigue perturbado por tu muerte—decía Isshin Kurosaki a un poster tamaño natural de Masaki

—Para empezar, deberías quitar ese poster de mamá, por esa razón ichi—kun esta perturbado— decía Karin

**Regresando a la mansión Kuchiki**

después de que el Kuchiki quemara el cuarto de su hija, iba felizmente a su habitación favorita, aquella que estaba llena de algas marinas y todas su manías del Kuchiki, aquel cuarto albergaba las pertenecías más preciadas del jefe de la familia Kuchiki, sin embargo cuando llego a la habitación, pudo notar que algo raro había ocurrido, puesto que normalmente aquella habitación se encontraba cerrada ,sin embargo está entre abierta, el Kuchiki entro rápidamente a la habitación, nada de lo que había vivido le había preparado para aquella atrocidad.

Dentro de la habitación encontró varios peluches de algas marinas completamente destripados, todo el relleno salía de los peluches, todo los cuadros, cojines, televisor, mesa, muebles, etc., con el estampado de algas marinas se encontraba roto y en la pared de enfrente había un escrito en letras grandes que decía **"RUKIA ESTUVO AQUÍ"** a lado del escrito había un conejo mal dibujado.

—NOOO—grito horrorizado el Kuchiki—¡Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—grito Byakuya por toda la casa

Por otro lado su amada esposa sonrió

—por fin alguien se deshace de esos horribles peluches de alga marinas y esos conejos psicópatas, ahora por fin podre remodelar la casa como yo quiero—dijo felizmente Hisana.

**Después de eso**

—Rukia ¿porque lo hiciste?—dijo Byakuya al borde las lagrimas

—ojo por ojos, diente por diente y **CHAPPY POR ALGA**, buajajajaja

—sabia que estabas mal Rukia, de seguro es por la influencia de ese tal Ichigo Kurosaki—decía con furia el Kuchiki

—pero ni siquiera lo conozco, creó que lo andas confundiendo con Renji

—maldito Ichigo Kurosaki me la pagaras

—ya te dije que él no fue, pero si no me quieres oír mejor me iré por Ahí, Chappy, Chappy, Chappy…

**En la casa Hirako**

—te dije que te buscara una novia, Y no anduviera acosado a la mujeres, ya me basto con la orden de restricción que tienes.

— ¿pero mamá?, yo no hice nada.

— ¿por qué Shinji?, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

—ya te dije mamá, no hice nada

—tú no eras así, todo empezó cuando empezaste a leer eso libros de ese tal Jiraiya

—mamá no le eche la culpa Jiraiya-sama

—si aja, amor trae la colección de Jiraiya, y vamos a quemarla enfrente de Shinji

— ¿qué?

Así fue como la colección de Shinji fue quemada

**En la casa de los tosen**

—te dije que dejara de fingir que eras minusválidos, tu solo eres ciego, ahora por querer ser tan guay te mandaros a un grupo de retardados

—pero, pero

—pero nada, ahora por tu tontería, quemaremos esa silla de ruedas

—nooooooooooooooooooooo,mi silla

—ni siquiera la vez

—pero si lo siento, por lo menos me vieras bajado de aquí, antes de quemarla

—oh, lo siento.

**En la casa de Ichimaru**

—ya te dije que no eres una serpiente, ahora por eso te mandaros a ese grupo para niños especiales

—Pero ssssssssss

—nada de ssss, ya te dije que dejaras de ver la sagas de larry putter, ahora mismo la quemare

—noo..mami era solo una broma.

**En la casa Matsumoto**

—bien hecho hija, ya tiene más amigo de juerga

—verdad que si mami, ahora me la pasare súper mega guay

**En la casa de Kensei**

—te dije que dejaras esa cara de estreñido hijo

—pero no es mi culpa mama

—Toma esto—dijo la madre de Kensei mientras le entregaba una caja de pastillas—son pastillas de ciruelas, pará que vayas más seguido al baño

**En la casa Inoue**

En la pantalla de la tele había una nota que decía:

**AVISO**

**"SU HIJA ORIHIME INOUE FUE TRASLADADA AL GRUPO DE NIÑOS PERTUBADOS"**

—y fue por eso que me mandaron a ese club—dijo Orihime quien tenía abrazada a televisor

—si llama ahora al 01 999999994325 te regalaremos una sartén de waffles

—pobre niña, esta tan sola desde que sus padres y su hermano se fuero de viaje—decía una de las sirvientas que limpiaba la casa.

—te quiero, tú si me oye

—he Orihime, debes irte a dormir

—no quiero, estoy hablado con mamá

—pero esa es la tele

—He dicho QUE ESTOY HABLADO CON MAMÁ—dijo la pelinaranja con un aura siniestra

—si señorita Orihime, lo siento, ya me voy.

—adiós..—dijo con dulzura

**En la casa de sado**

—Chad me puede decir ¿por qué rayos esta en este grupo de niños perturbados?

—hola, mi nombre es Chad

—ya deja de hacerte que no sabes japonés, si yo misma te page las clases antes de que viniéramos aquí.

—pero mamá, no fue mi culpa, yo solo quería pasar la materia sin dificulta, ahora fingiré que no se japonés y así pasare todas las materia

—oh Chad, me sorprende, eres tan inteligente como yo—decía su madre-

**En casa de Soi Fong**

—te dije que esa tal Yoruichi era mal influencia para ti

—Yoruichi no tiene la culpa

—Soi Fong a partir de hoy tienes prohibido ver a Yoruichi

—nooooooooooooooooooo

Así fue como Soi Fong dejo de ver a Yoruichi su mejor amiga.

**En la casa de Mashiro**

—ve lo que ocasionaste

—pero cariño

—pero nada, Mashiro fue trasladada a esa clase de perturbados, por tu culpa

— ¿yo no hice nada?

— ¿que no hiciste nada?, dime quien fue la que llevo a Mashiro al cine a que viera E.T, alíes vs depredador o dejo que viera la serie de TAKE.

—pero si solo tenía 3 años, no creí que le afectara

—pues mira a tu hija, sé cree alíen

**En la casa de Toushiro**

—vez hijo, lo que pasa cuando no me escucha

—pero papá

—te dije que saliera con tus amigos, qué te fuera de juerga, que no te amargara la vida, y mírate ahora estará en esa clase para retardado sin vida social

—papá, ya te dije no tengo amigos, ¿como quería que saliera de juerga? además ninguno de ellos comprende mi intelecto superior, además de que no gano nada Lledó de juerga, eso solo quita tiempo

—eres todo un amargado

—papá

—papá nada, ahora mismo te vas a la calle a buscar un amigo

—pero, ya es tarde

—no me importa, ahora mismo te vas a la calle a buscar a un amigo, no me importa si es un vagabundo o que le pagues a alguien para que se haga pasar por tu amigo, yo solo quiero que tengas amigos y que no seas un maldito emo amargado.

—pero papá

Sin embargo el Sr. Hitsugaya no le importo y saco a su hijo a la calle para que buscara a un amigo, si no lo traía el se quedaría a dormir en la calle. Sin embargo el joven Toushiro fue más listo que su padre y mejor se fue a la casa de su tío Ukitake.

—así fue tío, mi papá me saco de la casa y me dijo que no regresara hasta que llevara un amigo, te lo puedes imaginar — suspiro pesadamente el joven albino.

—pero shiro-chan, no crees que en parte tu papá solo quiere que tengas amigos, ¿Por qué no le haces caso y haces amigos?

—tío

—es enserio shiro-chan, me preocupas que este tan solo

El joven suspiro nuevamente y se le quedo viendo a su tio—está bien tío, te prometo que hare amigos pronto

—espero que ese pronto, sea mañana en la mañana

—si tío.

Y así fue como Toushiro tuvo que buscar obligado a buscar un amigo.

**En la casa Hinamori**

—ve lo que pasa cuando acosas a tu profesor

—pero yo no hice nada, además no lo acoso, sólo le tomo fotos al profesor Aizen

—si aja, ahora tendré que quemar tu poste tamaño natural de Aizen

—no mamá, por favor no lo hagas

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la madre de Hinamori quemo el poste tamaño natural enfrente de ella

—noooooooooooooooooooooooooo—grito la durazno mientras lloraba.

**En casa de Ishida**

—sabia que nada bueno saldría de ese club de costura

—pero papá

—pero nada, me llevo tu kit de costura

—nooooooooooooooooooo

—y quemare tu serie de breach

—pero ¿por qué?

—porque te crees un Quincy

—pero si lo soy, y tu también tu lo eres, y los follows mataron al abuelo

—como has osado a decir que tu abuelo está muerto, si el anda viajando con tu abuela por todo el país

—pero es verdad papá, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos

—si Uryuu lo que digas, toma—dijo Ishida padre mientras le daba un somnífero a su hijo

— ¿crees que soy idiota?, crees que lo voy a tomar

—no hijo, como crees, —dijo sarcásticamente el señor de cabellos blancos—ahora se un buen hijo y tómatelo.

—no quiero, soy un Quincy

El señor Ishida suspiro y en un arranque de enojo quemo toda la colección de breach, la serie que contaba la historia de fresita y yurika dos cegadores de almas, que protegía el mundo de los horribles follows y donde estaba también el ultimo Quincy ashida.

**En la casa de Abarai**

—sabia que eso tatuajes temporales no era bueno para ti, está es la octava vez que te discrimina por usarlos

—pero no es mi cumpla mamá, la gente de ahora ya no es tan tolerante como antes

**En casa de Lisa**

—sabia que algún día heredaría la perversión de tu padre

—Pero Nanao yo no tengo la culpa— Shunsui se defendió

—cállate Shunsui

—mamá ya sé que la culpa es de papá, ya me puedo ir, quiero ir a ver tele

—ve hija, mientras yo hablo con tu estúpido padre

—Nanao no seas mala

**En la casa de Kira**

—ve lo que pasa cuando eres emo

—pero no soy emo

— ¿Por qué hijo?, ¿por qué no saliste como tu hermano rose o tu primo Shinji?

—pero si Shinji está en el club.

—sí ,pero al menos el no está porque sea emo

— ¿estás diciendo que prefieres que seas un pervertido?

—sí, es eso lo precisamente lo que estoy diciendo.

Así fue como los padres tuviera que asimilar que sus hijos fuera trasladado a la clase de niños perturbado, pero el que más sufrió fue Byakuya y no fue precisamente porque Rukia fuera trasladada a ese club si no porque había perdido toda su colección de algas marinas.

* * *

><p>Bueno,espero que les haya gustado,en el próximo capitulo será el primer dia del club Bleach,habrá caras conocida,hippie, y ,muchas cosas mas<p>

Gracias a esta hermosa personas que se toma el tiempo para leerlo y dejarnos review.

Agradecimientos a:

**pame18:**gracias por tu comentario y preferencia ,ahora hablo como si fuera un anuncio de televisión ,jajaja bueno amiga aun no sabes alguna cosita por ahí, te aseguro que pronto sabrás quienes más se une al club Bleach, gracias por tu sugerencia y no dude que Yachiru estará y Kenpachi, y Keigo le hará competencia a Shinji.

**elenita—chan**: gracias por tu comentario, y espero que en este capitulo te haya gustado igual que el otro,de verdad que em divertí esribiendo,nos vemos...

**darisu—chan****:**gracias amiga,jejeje si pobre toshiro lo sacaro a la calle para buscar amigo,pobre shiro.—chan jajaja ya veras lo que le espera al pobre y mas la persona que será su primer amigo,solo te dire que le hara pasar un oso tremendo XD, y espero que te haya soprendido lo de Chad,ese si que es muy listo,tenia flojera en leer las respuesta y por eso solo puso su nombre,además de que te soprenderas lo que sucederá en el club

Hasta la próxima vez,cuanto tenga internet TT_TT mientras tanto el club Bleach:para chicos pertubado estará abrierto para cualquier sugerencia

con cariño fran n.n

**nota;**si recibimos mas review,actualizaremos lo antes posible

28/08/11

**Reeditado**

**01/04/2013**

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**

**deja tu comentario debajo de aqui , vamos dime que opinas de esto xDD al menos regalame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo**

**XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D**


End file.
